


A Night to Remember

by SmoggyFogbottom



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, NSFW, Paragade (Mass Effect), Ruthless (Mass Effect), Spacer (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoggyFogbottom/pseuds/SmoggyFogbottom
Summary: ***NSFW***Shep and Garrus are a couple of awkward space dorks who try to be smooth.This started as an exercise on writing a sex scene but I've edited it so much I can't tell if it's a good sex scene. Ha, enjoy? What I wrote is fairly vanilla, but I guess it depends on your nastiness level.





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this as a chapter in my other fic, [All That's Left is Anger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353392/chapters/38265671) , but it felt too out of place so I'm reposting it separately here. Shep is recovering from the events of Mass Effect 3 and remembers happier times.

"Are you awake?"

Shepard shook her head. "No." She was lying in her hospital bed with her eyes closed, enjoying a morning where she had woken up free from disorientation. Garrus was sitting to her right, she could feel his presence; didn't need sight to know he was by her side. Still, she stretched into a giant yawn and opened her eyes to see him watching her with a curious eye.

"You were smiling just now."

"Was I?"

He bowed his head into a nod. She reached over and patted his hand. 

"I was thinking of the first time we had sex."

"What a terrible thing to wake up to."

"Hey, give yourself more credit." Her grin lit up her whole face and she pushed herself into a sitting position. "We did an amazing job, we could teach lessons."

"Spirits, I should probably call the doctor, clearly you haven't recovered your memories properly."

He made as if to page the doctor and Shepard grabbed his arms and reached out to cover his mouth, snickering as she did. "Shh. This is a hospital, we're supposed to behave." Garrus wrapped his hand around hers and pressed the side of his face into her palm. 

"I'm glad you're back."

There was still a ways to go before she was completely back, but she leaned forwards and kissed his hand. "Me too."

* * *

 

Shepard smiled and stepped away from Garrus. Despite her outward calm, she was briefly and intensely transported to her teenage years, experiencing the same nervousness from that time; a wild giddiness that usually occurs during ones first sexual encounter.

Taking him by the hand, she led him down the steps and into the living area of the cabin.

“Let’s start with a drink.” A little alcoholic influence might actually help this evening. She looked at the bottle he had brought, some sort of turian alcohol. “And unless you want me charging the collector’s base with the shits, I don’t think I’ll be drinking this.” She handed it back to him.

He stared at the label in disbelief, turning it back and forth as if he could will it into something else.

“I grabbed the fancy stuff—it didn’t even occur to me—hell Shepard, should we be doing this? I can’t even get the drinks right.”

“Just a second.” She reached under the nearby desk to a nearly empty box of cheap red wine. Normally she was a Jameson’s girl, but drinking shots of irish whiskey every night wasn’t conducive to command.

“What sort of XO would I be if wasn’t prepared?” Holding up an unopened bottle, she clinked it with his and motioned to what Cerberus considered fashionable lounging furniture. “If you want to drink and talk, I’m up for that.”

It would be disappointing, but she wasn’t about to pressure her best friend into sex.

“No, no—I want to do this. It might not be perfect, but it’s something for us.” He opened the bottle he held and took a swig.

Her grin widened. “Agreed.” Uncorking the wine she matched him, drinking straight from the bottle. “What did you say before? If this is a horrible awkward encounter, we can look forward to dying on the collector base?”

“Hmm—something like that.”

Setting the bottle down, she watched as Garrus took a seat at the couch. Unfortunately, she never bothered with romance. Maybe it was simply a lack of time, or maybe she never found the right partner. Sex was fine, romance just took too much goddamn work and time. Not sure how that attitude would serve her here—but she knew she wanted more than _just_ sex for her and Garrus.

“If you were a human man who found himself attracted to human women, me getting naked might be enough to get you going, but I’m not sure if that’ll do it now.” This, her awkward attempt at angling for what he wanted.

“Seems like a good place to start.”

Who was she to argue? Pulling the bottom of her shirt out of her waistband and up over her head, she threw the garment to the other side of the couch. He had caught her moments after she stepped out of the shower so she was already out of her undergarments. Shepard had no qualms or insecurities about being naked in front of others and found it difficult to gauge what level of nakedness constituted as sexy. She supposed with a turian that wasn’t normally attracted to humans, it didn’t really matter. Next went the pants, she sent them to join the rest of her discarded clothing.

Picking up the wine bottle, her eye caught the packet Mordin had sent up. It included a datapad with the cheeriest guide to sex she had ever read.

“I am compelled to warn you that Mordin sent me what he believes is a comprehensive guide on how to fuck a turian.”

Garrus’ nose twitched and he set his drink down. “Same, for humans. Nosy damn salarian.” He went to pick up the bottle but set it back down again. “I imagine everyone knows about this by now.”

“Ship life.” She shrugged, in her mind the words were a suitable explanation.

He stood up and stepped into her space, towering at least a foot above her. Shepard took another drink of her terrible wine, daring him to make the first move.

“The first step of Mordin’s advice is to become familiar with your partner’s body.”

“Good advice for anyone having sex. And for fuck’s sake, let’s stop mentioning Mordin while we do this.”

Garrus laughed and took the bottle from her hand, setting it next to his on the table. She reached up to unclasp his top, and he pulled it over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He placed his hands on her shoulders, holding there for a moment before sliding them down her arms, pulling her with him as he sat back down. She fell into him with a laugh of her own and settled into his lap, straddling him between her legs.

Instinct told her to kiss, but plated skin wouldn’t appreciate the gesture. Instead, she reached for the side of his face, touching the external scars left from Omega. She hesitated, her heart racing—nervousness? Anticipation?

“Does this still hurt?”

His mandibles twitched and he swallowed. “Not right now.”

The skin was warm and rough against her fingertips. She traced the coarse edges of the scar, continuing a path down his neck following the edges where plating gave way to smoother skin. Still rough, but his breath caught as she explored the area. _Finally_. This was something familiar. Leaning in she kissed the spot where her fingers had been. When his reaction didn’t change, she bit down lightly on the leathery skin and his hand flew up to the back of her neck. His fingers brushed against her skin with gentle movements, but held her head close to his neck. Taking this as encouragement she continued what she was doing, using a combination of bites and kisses wherever the plates weren’t. There was a certain satisfaction she found in feeling him react to her touch that wasn’t there when she fucked others.

His hand moved from her neck to her chest, not losing contact with her skin as he went. Curious, she leaned back from her work. Mindful of his talons, he grazed her breasts with the back of his fingers.

“Here, like this.” She fondled them, taking care to squeeze and pinch her nipples. Garrus mirrored her ministrations, and she gasped while arching into his touch, surprising herself with the reaction.

“Humans are so soft.” He said it with a wonderment that made her giggle. She, Commander Shepard, fucking giggled like a teenager.

They continued their explorations, awkwardly figuring out what worked and what didn’t, establishing enough of a rhythm so their missteps became something to laugh at, rather than forcing them out of their desperate grapplings. At some point during their play he had managed to shed his pants and boots and the two of them had stumbled towards her desk, using it for support.

The guide wasn’t kidding, turian’s hips made for amazing leg rests. When his cock, member, or whatever turians called it had emerged, she had guided him in rather than letting him figure it out on his own, but he was a quick study. Her legs now wrapped around his slender waist as he braced against the wall with one arm. The other was firmly against the small of her back, holding her against him. Her skin was flush and slick with sweat. Their friendly chatting and attempts at romantic dialogue had ended, their animal brains were taking over, wanting to race towards the finish. This did the trick, but only just. When it came down to it, their species parts were similar enough in theory that as long as enough friction was happening someone would eventually be happy.

“Garrus.” They both paused, their breath ragged. “I’m going to turn around.” She breathed in sharply as he pulled out. “This might be a bit more comfortable.”

It took a moment for them to get back into a steady motion, but as she pushed away from the desk and he pushed into her, she could quickly tell he found this more agreeable. Their breathing grew heavier, and she heard grunts and something similar to purring that didn’t require a translator. Leaning over her, he wrapped his hand around her wrist, covering her hand as it clutched the edge of the desk. The edges of his mandible and the ridges of his scar rubbed against her nape and her heavy breathing turned into a moan. The new position afforded him additional leverage, and the penetration felt deeper than before. She pushed into each thrust until he shuddered and groaned; making sure to pull out before emptying, mindful of the doctor’s warnings.

“Damn.” She gasped. He leaned into her as he came, holding her close.

“Sorry.” His voice was hoarse, still trying to catch his breath.

“No,” Shepard turned around to face him. “It’s okay. I can finish.” She wasn’t upset, this sort of thing was normal. That either of them climaxed without any aids was impressive.

However, Garrus seemed more put out than she.

“Just give me a second.” Sitting at the edge of the bed she slipped her fingers between her legs, massaging her sex.

Garrus knelt in front of her, placing a hand on each knee. “May I?”

She nodded, surprised at the initiative and he pulled her legs apart, sliding his head between her thighs. If the scars activated the nerve endings on her neck, they made the inside of her thighs go crazy. Her legs twitched involuntary even before his tongue inserted into her.

“Higher.”

He obeyed without a word, pressing his tongue against the small bundle of nerves. She leaned backwards, her arms barely had enough strength to keep her propped up. Back arching, she pressed into his tongue as he did his work. With his careful attention, it didn’t take long before she came and collapsed backward into the bed.

She breathed in and out deeply, all energy spent. Garrus collapsed beside her and they pulled each other up towards the top of the bed.

“That was something.” She wanted to voice her appreciation, but couldn’t think of anything better.

“More than something.”

Rolling on to her side so she was facing him, she placed a hand on his chest. “If we make a habit out of this, we should probably do some proper research.” As fun as it was, she was positive there were sex aids out there designed to make things a little easier. Especially during foreplay.

“You want to do this again?”

Shepard nodded. “As long as we don’t get horribly murdered tomorrow.”

“Right.” He pulled her into his arms. “Mind if I stay with you tonight?”

She laughed, her heart light, and wrapped her arms around him. “Of course.”

 


End file.
